


American Pie

by Control_Room



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Study, Contemplation, Dad Engineer (Team Fortress 2), Family, Relationship Study, Thinking, its cute, tfw you get rejected bc you need to work on your dad skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Spy likes hanging around Engineer's workshop. It's a good place to think, to be. He likes the man, too, and perhaps that could be reason enough.
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2), pre relationship - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	American Pie

Spy usually found his after dinner smoke comforting, a good time to stretch out the pains from the battles of the day and to think. 

Even though one might think that the animosity between the REDs and BLUs would make Spy dislike Engineer, he in fact spent a lot of time in an alcove that the Engineer had set aside for him. 

It was a nice location, quiet with only the near silent whir of the man’s machines, the sound at first annoying, but later becoming an ease on his soul. The engineer was quiet as he came in and out of the room, checking for him by glancing to see if there was the slightest flicker of ash and the miniscule light of the tobacco aflame. Spy sometimes would appear, sometimes comment on his work (rarely while directly watching over the shorter’s shoulder), and sometimes, if he were in the mood (also known as a bit more touch starved than usual) he would take Engineer’s organic hand and sit beside him as he worked. Then there were those times where Spy would move from his corner to watch Engineer come in, and there was a little warmth in his heart whenever he would see the genius’ shoulders sag when he would realize that the spook was not there, as if he were disappointed in being alone, and then he would sneak up on him and give him a hug, holding down his jump in his lean but strong arms. 

Those were the better times.

There were some times that Spy would make an unappreciated comment, or that he would come in at a bad time and be booted out immediately, then there had been instances where they would get into fights loud enough to alert the entire base. Not to mention the times when Engineer’s paranoia and stress would kick in and he would grab Spy by the collar of his shirt and haul him from his little cove, pushing him out the door with restrained strength and locking it behind him. 

Those times Engineer, even if it was no fault of his own, would come out and apologize to Spy for his actions, sometimes waiting for a response, other times not. 

They made it work. 

Spy thought about this as he sat in his little space in the Engineer’s workshop. It was delightfully cool there, the cement around him ebbing stony air. Engineer was already tinkering away-- he had greeted the Spy when he came in with a little “He-y”. The man seemed to be frustrated, Spy noted, scratching at his wrist as though something bothered him there. Thoughts having now returned to the present, he put out his cigarette and slipped down from his hangout, stealthily creeping over to the shorter of the two. 

Engineer was lost in thought. He made no motion, his brows knit together. The thoughts in his head were no good, Spy deduced, his lips downturned just a bit. 

He tapped his shoulder to notify him of his presence, and he spun around, Spy decloaking in that moment. 

Spy wrapped him in a hug.

Engineer blinked behind goggles, and hugged him back, huffing a laugh.

“Guess you caught me wrapped up in the past, huh Spah?” he commented, resting his head on his shoulder. “I guess I was just thinking-- well.”

“You always get sad around this time of year,” Spy pointed out. “Is there a death of a loved one, a failed test? What causes you to become so low now?”

“Not really a death, no, but,” Engineer smiled at him, though it was tinged with some sadness. “It was a loss.”

“I see,” Spy replied, not seeing at all. Engineer leaned back to continue working, turning around, his organic hand still holding onto one of Spy’s. He stared for a moment until it clicked. “Did you lose your hand around this time?”

“Ah, yep,” Engineer replied distractedly. “But it’s no matter. The gunslinger and I get along just fine.”

“Do you now?”

“Yeah.”

There was a moment of silence that Spy particularly liked. He snapped a picture in his mind, the quiet calm and Engineer happier than he was a moment before. 

He slipped to be before the engineer and sat himself on his workstation, making sure not to crumple those delicate blueprints beneath. 

“Spy?”

“May I kiss you?” Spy asked as if it were the most natural question in the world. Engineer sputtered something with his ears pinkening, visible now that the hard hat was off and on its peg. “You have been excessively stressed as of late and I do think that I enjoy your company. So if you’d oblige me--”

“Now hold on there, Spy,” Engineer cut him off, bewildered. He took off his goggles, replacing them with those ridiculously cute glasses he had tucked away in his drawers. He blinked to adjust to the light, and then wagged a finger at the espionage agent. “While I might like you-- an’ I won’t say if I do or don’t for a while-- you can’t come to me with an offer like that until you prove to me that you can be stable.”

“Of course I can!” the spy scoffed, partially offended, mostly intrigued. “Why, you can tell me to do anything to prove that!”

“Anythin’? Well then, tell Scout the truth. He’s been coming to me so I’d be some sort of father figure, and I can’t right do that to the boy when his pa’s right around the corner,” Engineer told him with a hardened look in his periwinkle eyes. Spy gaped at him in shock. “Once you do that, and tell him that we can be his dads together, then I might take you into my room.”

“I am in your room,” Spy managed to say, though it was weak and barely an excuse. Engineer only smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

“Good luck there, Spy,” he told him, returning to work. “You’ll need it.”


End file.
